


Sleepover

by Lycanthropudding



Category: Antiviral (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycanthropudding/pseuds/Lycanthropudding
Summary: Topp suspects his handsome, mysterious coworker is smuggling pathogens. More than anything, he worries about the kid. He helps the best he can.
Relationships: Syd March/Topp
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This has to be at least 5 years old by now. I figured I should put it somewhere where people can actually find it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.

Topp knows Syd is sick. Topp also knows why Syd is sick but he will wait for him to admit to that it in his own time. That was always best for these kinds of secrets. This secret has Syd sprawled out on the couch, shivering and struggling for breath. Like this, Syd normally asks to be alone, but this one must be worse than he’d expected. He was too delirious to resist his coworker’s offer to drive him home, too exhausted to keep him from following him inside. Dutifully, Topp cares for him, bringing him water, medicine. He feeds him a bowl of chicken soup. And when it grows dark he curls up on the carpet, next to the sofa to sleep beside him.

Later, Topp is awoken by the sound of Syd gasping, and the creak of the sofa as he jolts upright. Topp drowsily gets to his knees and places a hand on the younger man’s trembling shoulder.

”You okay?”

He wheezes, “It felt so real.”

“Bad dream, huh?”

“…it was holding me down. Couldn’t breathe.”

“Poor kid.”

Topp pats him on the head, gets him a glass of water, and eventually Syd falls back asleep.

In the early morning Topp hears him struggle to his feet, feels the air shift as he steps over him. He doesn’t stir when Syd’s unsteady footsteps move towards the kitchen, as he removes a plastic container from the cupboard. Its contents clatter, plastic and hollow. Syringes. The kid is taking his blood.

It’s worrying how reckless he is. Syd hadn’t even checked to see if Topp was awake first. Of course, he isn’t a threat, but others wouldn’t show Syd the same courtesy. But, then again, did Syd ever have company? Topp begins to wonder if he was the only other human that has seen the inside of this apartment. Soon Syd finishes taking his blood, puts away his things and quietly settles back on the couch. Topp waits patiently still, eyes shut, until Syd wakes again.

“How you doing? Any more dreams?”

Syd shakes his head.

“You dream like that a lot?”

Syd doesn’t respond.

Topp sighs. If Syd doesn’t want to talk about something, it’s a lost cause. If he pushes any further, he fears the kid will shut him out for good. At least Syd looks better than he did the night before.

Topp reaches for his glasses “I should head home. You need anything else?”

“I’m fine.”

“You know if you need anything you can always give me call. You have my number?”

“No.” Syd mumbles

“Here.” Topp scribbles his information on the back of a business card, holds it out. There's an uncomfortable moment of silence before Syd finally reaches out and takes it.

“Feel better, okay, kid? See you tomorrow.”

As Topp goes out the door, Syd stares at the paper in his hand. He walks to the kitchen, hesitates, then tosses it in the trash.


End file.
